Kitten Confessions
by Runadaemon
Summary: A continuation of my first story but okay without it. Kotarou is out of character and pursuing Tatsuki. Together, they look to buy a kitten. KxT


Kitten Confessions

Hands Off Fanfic

By Runadaemon

Sequel to Kitten

Tatsuki entered the classroom, and sank into his chair exhausted. Barely a minute later, Kotarou, his cousin and current stalker, bounced in and stopped at his desk. "Good morning Tatsuki! Isn't it a pretty day? Look at that pretty bird isn't..." As Kotarou chattered on about this and that, Tatsuki covered his head with his hands and groaned. Kotarou paused for a second and then resumed his conversation. The class looked on in horror and amazement. They had NEVER, I repeat, NEVER seen Tatsuki defeated by ANYONE the way he was currently beaten. They watched, just waiting for the explosion they were sure would come any second now. It never came.

"Alright class, time to start. Go back to your sea..." The teacher trailed off as he realized only one person had been talking and that person (Kotarou) was already in his seat now. "We-Well, let's get started." The school day passed like that and before Tatsuki was ready, school was over. He knew already that Kotarou was off today because he'd been ambushed this morning and bullied (He personally could hardly believe that Kotarou had bullied him) into agreeing to go to the mall with Kotarou after school and look for a kitten.

He sighed and stood slowly, as though it pained him to move. No one else (besides Kotarou probably) knew but it did hurt to move. He'd been running and hiding from his cousin for the last week. _Ah, last week. That stupid quiz did this to me. Now Kotarou won't give up on me and leave me alone. Ever. _He blushed as he remembered what Kota had attempted last night

_Last Night_

"Tatsukiii! Whatcha doing?" Tatsuki paused in his steps to stare at his cousin as though he were daft. "I'm going to take a BATH, dummy!" He was carrying his cloths so he was pretty sure it was obvious. His cousin paused for a moment and Tatsuki nearly released a breath of relief, when a brilliant smile lit Kotarou's face.

"I'll take one with you then!" Tatsuki bombshelled into the ground as Kotarou turned to get his bathing stuff. "YOU WHAT? NO THE HELL YOU AREN'T!" Tatsuki exploded. He couldn't help the images that flooded his brain as he imagined bathing with the feminine boy. He knew he couldn't handle THAT situation and had no intention of being forced to. With those words ringing in Kotarou's delicate ears, he stomped into the bathroom, slammed the door and locked it.

_Present Time_

Tatsuki's face was crimson now and everyone noticed it. They had also NEVER seen Tatsuki embarrassed in the least. Kotarou pretended he didn't notice as he bounced out of his chair to his cousin. He was ready to buy a kitten! "Are you ready, Tatsuki? Let's go!" Kotarou noted the jolt caused by him with satisfaction. _It's about time I made him nervous. Soon he won't stand a chance._ Tatsuki missed the evil grin that the rest of the class saw the first time because he was getting his stuff. He noticed how everyone froze but didn't think anything of it until he turned and his post-cog kicked in. He was face to face with that evil grin (Even though it was in the past) and he nearly peed his pants. He hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. That was also Kota's fault. He'd started keeping Tatsuki up late playing cards and even after Kota'd gone to bed, Tatsuki had been up, tormented by the memories of his cousin. _Why does he have to be so cute? Those big EYES!_ He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone grab his hand and start dragging him out of the school.

"I'm tired of waiting for you to finish! Let's go!" Kotarou didn't look back, but he _knew_ Ta-kun had to be embarrassed. He smiled again.

The mall wasn't very crowded, but there were enough people to notice the boys' hands. As the whispering started up near the pet shop, Kotarou yelled out "He's my cousin! He'll wander off if I don't hold his hand!" Tatsuki was startled and thought about it for a minute before he realized that Kota was right. He probably _would_ run off if he thought he'd get away. He looked around and noticed the kittens. They were in the pet shop now, and as Kota let go of him he was suddenly flooded with the feeling of being abandoned. He almost grabbed his hand again but his eye was caught suddenly by a sweet-looking kitten that wouldn't let anyone near it but another that was solid black. The pure black one bit every hand that reached for the yellow-black kitten.

As Tatsuki watched, his cousin noticed the two kittens. Kotarou reached for the black kitten, ignoring the warnings of everyone nearby. When the black kitten rubbed his face against Kotarou's hand, silence blanketed the crowd. Tatsuki smirked and picked up the tiger-kitten. He meowed sweetly and stared up with the prettiest golden eyes Tatsuki had seen since Kota's. The cousins turned to each other and simultaneously declared "I want _this_ one." They stared at each other, startled for a minute before glaring.

"I thought the kitten was supposed to be for _me?_" Tatsuki asked sarcastically. Kotarou glared and held out the black kitten. "This one is _just_ like you. You need one similar to your temperament!" "What if I _want_ one that is similar to you?" He held out his tiger-kitten as proof. "D'you see those eyes? There's no way it'd survive as anyone else's pet!" "You would kill that poor thing with your glaring!" "Would NOT!" "Would TOO" Before it became any more childish, the pet storeowner held up his hands between them and stopped them.

"Why don't you buy them _both_? I'll even only charge you for one. To be honest, we thought we'd never find anyone to take them." As the two boys stared at him, his knees started shaking. These boys were..._passionate_ about the kittens. He wiped his brow and laughed nervously. "On second thought why don't you just take them? I'll gladly give them to you if you'll just... leave in... in peace. Deal?" He paused as the cousin glanced at each other, then sighed in relief when they nodded at the same time. _Thank god!_ He rang them up and gave them the ownership papers (they bought food and toys and litter.)

On the way home, the two boys were silent. Tatsuki was beginning to be scared, having become used to Kota's constant chatter and friendliness. All of a sudden a thought occurred to him. "Hey Kota-...rou. What are they?" The softer cousin glanced at him in disbelief. "They're _kittens!_" Tatsuki glared at him in irritation. "I meant what _sex_ are they?" Kotarou paused for a minute. "You know what? I-" "You don't know." _Sigh._ "Well, I suppose we'll find out at home." Kotarou nodded, not really bothered that Ta-kun had cut him off.

Later, at home, after explaining to grandpa what had happened and going up to Tatsuki's room to figure out the arrangements (for the kittens) they were still sitting on the floor. " Umm. Tatsuki? How do you know which is which?" Kotarou nervously eyed the felines, not wanting to be clawed on his first night for invading their privacy. Tatsuki stared at him for a minute. "You don't know? Why would you think _I _would? You're the country bumpkin!" They looked at each other nervously before looking at their pets even more nervously. "Something just occurred to me, Ta-kun." He spoke softly, making Tatsuki doubt he'd heard right. "What if they aren't the same sex? When they're grown... Oh god, this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"Hn." Tatsuki thought for a second before picking up the tiger-kitten. It had just been playing so it happily bit into Ta-kun's finger when he held him up and looked under it. "Hn. I'm pretty sure this is a boy." He detached his finger from the kitten and handed it over to Kotarou. Unsurprisingly, it took to Kota immediately. Then he picked up the black kitten. "Hn!" Kota glanced up. His cousin hadn't sounded very happy. Then he froze. Tatsuki was smiling a little bit...oddly. Tatsuki glared at Kotarou and pronounced. "Just like _me_ huh? It's a girl!" Kota leaned in close to look and then stared his cousin in the face. "Yup. _Just_ like you." He smiled with a touch of evil pleasure in it and gently kissed his Ta-kun. Tatsuki didn't know what to do so he stayed as he was, drowning in the exquisite feel of his Kota's lips. Then he noticed something. His power... it was changing. He could feel it brightening? What was happening?

They broke apart, breath a little labored. Kota stared at Ta-kun, waiting to be condemned or _something_ but Ta-kun was frozen.His eyes focused and he asked the question that burned and tantalized his mind. "Why did you do that?" Kota's eyes darkened slightly. "You don't already know? I love you. More than I should and in ways that are _very_ wrong. I want to know if you feel the same."

Tatsuki's mind was baffled. _I think the devil hates me. Kota just came on to me. Hell surely just froze over._ His thoughts wouldn't unjumble so when he looked at Kota the words out of his mouth were rather...umm...odd. "Are you cold?" Kota blinked but was, nonetheless, easy distractible. "Umm. A little. Wearing a sleeveless shirt wasn't a good idea without a bed. Oh! B-By bed, I-I just meant, uh, unless I w-was going to bed I shouldn't have err, worn this. Ah! Umm, err..." Tatsuki's eyes softened as he listened to his cousin. "I love you too. Shouldn't you be worried about Mio?" "What? Oh, well you see, she knew about you before I did. I don't know how she knew I loved you but one day she said 'Shouldn't you tell him you love him before it's too late? Both of you are always getting hurt so you should hurry.' I almost didn't understand, but when I came home that night and saw you waiting for me to get home before you went to bed I knew. I knew I loved you and that I really wanted you to know. That was a month ago."

Ta-kun looked like he was about to say something when a kitten climbed up his arm. "Oh yeah. Kitten. I remember now. What kitten were you talking about last week at the festival? It really had me worried." Tatsuki smirked and leaned in close to his Kota. "You." His breathy whisper sent shivers down Kota's back. Ta-kun snagged his chance and pulled Kota into his arms, smothering him in kisses. They both sighed contentedly before a thought occurred to Kota. "What are we going to name the kittens?" Tatsuki looked down into his private kitten's eyes and began to laugh at Kotarou.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You snort don't know already? Ha, pfft!"

"What?"

Tatsuki wiped his eyes. He hadn't laughed like that in years. "Well, I don't know about you but mine is going to be named Kota, after the person he looks like." Kotarou flushed happily. "That's why you picked him really? Because he was like me? Then I'll name my girl Tak-chan!" They spent the night happily talking about everything they had questioned before.

The next day, Tatsuki found out how his power had changed. He now saw the good with the bad, and only when he wanted to.

_Life was certainly better when you were in love._


End file.
